


Fethry and Steelbeak go on a date

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Dates, Chance Meetings, Dating, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Eating, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Food, Funny, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Public Display of Affection, Restaurants, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I wanted to write this ship. Here you go.
Relationships: Fethry Duck/Steelbeak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Fethry and Steelbeak go on a date

Steelbeak breathed out a heavy breath, his eyes looked at the red dressed loon. The adult male water fowl was excited and kiddie like. It had been a long time since this little duckie had gone on a date, the mood told that well. The loon duck was rambling on and on about all sorts interesting stuff. His red floppy hat added cuteness upon the stripped sweater. The wear was more causal than most would take to a date in a place like this but nobody would fault him. The roster in the fancy suit watched the man, hanging on every word and felt something sinking. It was all so good. Too good. Something bad had to happen.

The punch came as the marine scientist mentioned his favorite cousin, Donald Duck. The bruiser felt the hit. His mind was racing with a swirl, his blind date was related to those Ducks? Those Ducks? Steelbeak questioned, "Um... Would you still go on that next date if I had an issue with Scrooge McDuck and your family?" Fethry Duck kicked his legs under the table and humming in thought as staring off into nothing. Fethry smiled as he turned his attention back to his date and explained, "As long as you can agree to put your differences aside for family dinners, I'm sure those issues will be resolved."

The F.O.W.L agent nervously chuckled, "Yeah sure. I'm sure it'll be resolved soon." The red adult duck sat up as their food came over. Steak and potatoes, the really fancy kind but not too expensive given neither wanted to break the bank. The metal beak went to cut his meat and eat it. The loon gestured his date closer. The muscle man got closer in curiosity. The red loon kissed his beak quick and fast, holding the other man's hand. It was surprising. The beefy bird blushed brightly.

The scientist giggled, "I hope to get more the next date." Was he flirting? He stared at the shorter man, nodding along with the statement. They both returned to their meals. As Fethry cut his meat, he rambled on, "You are really such a good listener. Did I tell you about the time I only ate vegetable broth?" And so the rambling about strange and interesting things continued.

The End.


End file.
